Grassclan (Sunsetskywings)
Grassclan, out of the four clans of Rockclan, Coastclan, and Seaclan, is the most knowledgeable in herbs and healing. They live in a temperate grassland on Alhera filled with prey. Physical Description Grassclan cats are slim, with long legs to sprint after their prey and big ears to listen for the slightest rustle in the grass. Most Grassclan clans have wiry frames and a long, bushy tail. Their fur is coarse, and they are often orange or yellow to blend in with the tall, dry grass. Territory Grassclan's territory is in a dry grassland with little trees. Most of the grass is tall enough to reach above a cat's head, and is filled with life. Landmarks: * Camp - Four large acacia trees mark off an area mostly cleared of grass. A boulder Hunting Using their large ears, Grassclan cats detect prey scuttling around in the grass. Then, they sprint after the prey with long legs to help them outrun their meal. Personality Before the Grassclan Betrayal, Grassclan were a free and fun-loving clan. Now, they are seclusive and suspicious of the other clans. Although their hearts remain kind, and will help others in desperate need, Grassclan will prefer no contact with the other tribes unless necessary. History Beginnings Cats on Alhera used to be all feral and rogues. Three cats wanted to change that. So, Amberstripe, Finchtail, and Salmonstream joined together to create three clans: Amberstripe formed Grassclan for her love of plants and herbs, Finchtail formed Coastclan, where the sky and Starclan could be seen the clearest, and Salmonstream formed Seaclan. About three moons later, Duststorm would arrive and form Rockclan. The Grassclan Betrayal Grassclan was a kind clan, helping loners and rogues, and even other clans with their significant knowledge on herbs and their plentiful prey. Although they were happy to heal, they wouldn't share their secrets. One half-Coastclan half-Seaclan cat rouge they took in, Kal (now known as Cruelheart, warrior name Darkmist), was banished from Coastclan and Seaclan for being half-clan, so Kal was bent on revenge. He took the clan's secrets and attempted to form a massive clan made of bloodthirsty rogues to take over the four clans (after the Betrayal, Duststorm dryly called Cruelheart "Tigerstar 3.0"). He failed, and was banished from Grassclan, as the clan still did not have the cruelty to take his life. After the Betrayal After Cruelheart was banished, Amberstar did not plan on this happening again, so she ordered Grassclan to never talk to other clans, and each kit was taught from birth to not trust the other clans. Goldenheart, the clan's medicine cat after the Betrayal, couldn't stand these new rules, so she left with other cats who felt the same way and journeyed far away and formed Heartclan.(<=insert link) Before Goldenheart left, however, the medicine cat made sure to teach her apprentices everything she knew so the clan would continue to thrive. Traditions Medicine Cats In Grassclan, nearly every cat is trained as a medicine cat, although cats who strive to be the clan's official medicine cat must past rigorous tests, competing against the other cats. One of these tests when a salve mix of different herbs is presented to the competitor to taste, and the cat must name each ingredient in the salve. Category:Clans